¿Qué hago yo?
by Adryleira
Summary: ¿Que hago si mi amor por ti no es correspondido? ¿Qué hago cuando me tengo que alejar de tí? ¿Que hago si tú me odias? ¿Qué hago si finjo que te odio, pero en realidad te amo? YY SJ *En hiatus hasta no sé cuando*
1. Chapter 1

**Qué Hago yo**

_La canción que uso en el capítulo es "¿Qué hago yo?" de Ha-Ash._

- Debes estar bromeando! - Decía el joven mientras que, en desesperación, pasaba ambas manos por su cabello

- ¿Te parece que bromeo querido? Sabes que tengo el poder para hacerlo - La joven se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al chico frente a ella de manera burlona, estaba ganando la batalla

- Estás loca si crees que voy a seguirte el juego

- Bien, como quieras, pero ya sabes que si no haces lo que digo...Yugi morirá - Lo miraba en tono desafiante, y era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Desde que Yami había obtenido un cuerpo propio, había dejado de lado sus poderes milenarios, puesto que le pertenecían al pequeño en cuestión, el Faraón ahora sólo era un humano más, un humano al cual se le habían complicado mucho más las cosas desde entonces, puesto que poco después de materializarse se dio cuenta que Tea, la chica a quién una vez amó, no era lo que parecía ser...así es...Yami había descubierto que la familia Gardner era líder del narcotráfico del Japón, lo que la hacía extremadamente peligrosa no sólo ahí, sino en el mundo entero, y se volvió peligrosísima para el cuando decidió terminar con la heredera de ese imperio, todo por seguir a su corazón.

- Esta bien, haré lo que quieras, mientras mi hikari esté bien

- mmmm, sabía que reaccionarias - le planta un beso en la boca

_Después..._

- Yugi...yo ya no te amo...

- ¿QUE! Yami, es una muuuy mala broma ¿Sabías?

- No, no es ninguna broma, yo... me dí cuenta de que a quien amo realmente es a Tea...jamás la pude olvidar...-

- Bien- decía el pequeño a punto de las lágrimas, las cuales cubría bajando su cabeza - entonces si es todo lo que me tienes que decir...vete de aquí...

- Uhm - Suspiro - Si, creo que es lo mejor...- Yami sale de la habitación on sus maletas en mano, mientras que Yugi sólo se queda ahí parado viéndolo irse; cuando Oyó que Yami cerró la puerta de la casa, lo único que pudo hacer es tirarse en su cama y, con la cara cubierta con sus brazos llorar con todas sus fuerzas - ¡ARRRRGH YAMI POR QUÉ¿Por qué me mentiste? snif,snif, si yo te amo ¿PORQUE¡ARRRGH! - no paraba de ahogarse el pobre chiquillo al ser abandonado por la persona que más quería.

Salomón Mutou llegaba a la casa, agotado de un largo viaje por el mediterráneo, caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto, donde depositó sus maletas y justo iba a desempacar cuando oyó un fuerte gemido proveniente de la parte de arriba, y temiendo que algo malo estuviera sucediendo, subió de prisa las escaleras, encontrándose que ese lamento provenía de la habitación de su pequeño nieto.

- ¡Yugi! - dijo abriendo la puerta y llendo a su lado - ¿Hijo, qué tienes¿Por qué lloras?

- A-b-buelo, snif, m-me abándono, snif,snif,snif - decía entre sollozos

- ¿Abandonarte¿Quién¿Yami?

- Si, snif, m-me dijo q-que t-todavía amaba a Tea, q-que jamás la p-pudo olvidar ¡ARRRGH! - volvía a llorar ahora apoyado en las piernas de su abuelo, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza en forma de consuelo

- Mi Yugi, no te dejes derrotar por algo así, tú eres muy fuerte, has superado muchos obstáculos, superarás también este

- ¿Tu lo crees? - levantando su carita

- Claro...así como superaste la pérdida de tus padres

- Abuelo...-Decía mientras se aferraba a los brazos del anciano

Mientras, Yami ya había llegado a la que sería su nueva casa, miró a su alrededor observando muy bien todo, suspiró y se disponía a subir por las escaleras sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando

- Amor! veo que ya fuiste por tus cosas - Exclamó la chica y saltó a abrazarlo

- Sí...así es..- dijo sin mirarla

- Yami ¿Que tienes¿Por qué estás tan triste? - Preguntaba con un tono de sinismo

- Como si no supieras...-

- Yami, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte para que Yugi esté a salvo, verás como yo voy a hacer que lo olvides - lo miraba tiernamente

(si claro) - Anda vamos a mi recámara -

- ¿Qúe¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?

- Ser tuya, mi amor

- Estás completamente loca si crees que me voy a acostar contigo - la miraba lleno de furia

- Bien, tú lo quisiste ¿Andrew?

- ¿Sí señorita? - Se acercaba hacia ellos un tipo con toda la finta de asesino, tatuajes por doquier y piercings y con una mirada que daba miedo

- Mata al chico - ordenó

- Como diga

- ¡Espera! - los detuvo - haré...lo que pides - murmuró resignado, Tea asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender al tipo que se fuera de ahí, lo que hizo en el acto, después, ambos caminaron hacia la recámara de la perranzu, digo digo, teaibolera. Una vez ahi esta se metió al baño para despues de un rato salir con una muuuy naca bata de seda (si de esas matapasiones) y pararse enfrente de nuestro amado faraón, obligándolo así a que le hiciera el amor, mientras hacían aquél acto forzado, la mente de Yami sólo estaba en una persona, en Yugi, en la forma en cómo se entregaban cada noche, en los besos, las caricias, sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose, sintiendo cada uno la piel del otro, en fin, todos aquellos momentos felices que había compartido con su hikari le hacían más llevadera esa horrible realidad, ese acto sin hubo terminado, Tea sonrió feliz, mientras que él se sentía la persona más miserable de la Tierra. (ni crean que voy a poner lemon con esa ESO NUNCA!)

- Gracias...me has hecho muy feliz - con cara de triunfo

- Ya duérmete - le respondión con odio. Cuando se durmió, Yami sólo se quedó observando hacia el techo, mientras que de sus hermosos ojos morados salían lágrimas, muchas lágrimas...

El pequeño Yugi estaba acostado en su recámara, mirando fijamente el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello, un objeto que alguna vez le trajo tanta felicidad, pero que después le trajo el mayor dolor del mundo, con mucho cuidado inclinó su cabeza para poder sacárselo y guardarlo en el cajón de un pequeño buró que estaba al lado de su cama, se disponía a dormir cuando, proveniente de la casa de sus vecinos pudo escuchar una bella canción

- Ahhh Yami..¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así¿Que voy a hacer ahora que no estas, ja, de seguro que mis amigos me vana decir que intente olvidarte, igual que mi abuelo - pensaba para sus adentros mientras seguía escuchando ...

Snif,snif - las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaban de su rostro atravesándolo com pletamente, apenas podía creer que esto estuviera pasando ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? si apenas en la mañana había amanecido a su lado después de entregarse por completo a el la noche anterior, apenas en la mañana le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y luego, de la nada le decía que siempre no la había olvidado a ella -¿Por qué¿Porqué?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Yami...te odio por todo el dolor que me causaste, te voy a olvidar...lo juro.

Y hasta aquí el primer chapter, espero que les guste mi nueva historia, que tendrá como parejas principales a YamiYugi y SetoJoey (aunque más YamiYugi) y pos tmb con participaciones de otras parejas jejeje (Yaoi por supuesto) y como siempre, la perranzu, digo, Teaibolera es la bruja mala del cuento no sé si después lo vaya a subir de clasificación, por el momento lo de jo así

Ay disculpen lo corto del capítulo, es que es como que el prólogo, aunque sea el capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni yugioh ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Kazuki Takahashi (que nos dé a Yami vdd?) y también de la televisora japonesa que los compró, yo sólo escribo porque estoy loca jajaja. Y la canción es la última que escribiera Soraya en vida (que Dios la tenga en su Santa Gloria) y la cantan las ha-ash y se llama igual que el fic.

Bueno ya mi voy, sólo les digo que en el próximo capítulo estarán como protagonistas el cachorro y el gatito, jeje.

Y que digan si les gusta mi historia o que ya deje de escribir (o sea, un rvw)

Xiao!

**Actualizado 21-ago-2009**: Lírica removida por incumplimiento de reglas de la página. Más explicación en mi profile.


	2. Bajo la mirada del gato

**Bajo la mirada del gato**

Era un día común, como cualquier otro, ustedes saben...escuela xD! y...pues como todos los días nuestro querido Jounichi Katsuya...

- ¡DIOS SANTO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! - ...Se levanta como ráfaga de la cama faltando sólo media hora para entrar, se mete al baño y en 5 minutos se baña y se viste, baja a la cocina a desayunar y ahí se encuentra a su hermana sentada como todos los días. Desde que su madre murió, Shizuka era como una muñeca sin vida, habían hecho todo lo posible para reanimarla, pero había sido en vano, sólo en ciertas ocasiones la veían reír pero eso era...cuando estaba drogada.

- ¡Deja eso!- le quita el paquetito blanco que tenía en sus manos y lo arroja por la ventana - ¡ME TIENES HARTO SHIZUKA¿Crees que yo no la extraño!

- Jou...- la joven se quedó sin palabras

- Mamá no quedría eso y lo sabes...-

- Pero estando así es la única frorma de olvidarla por un rato...sentirme feliz-

- Eso no es cierto! - tú puedes salir adelante por tí misma hermanita...sólo inténtalo

- No creo poder - mirando hacia la ventana - vete ya, se te hace tarde

- Bien - cabizbajo - nos vemos más tarde - Jou sale corriendo ocultando las lágrimas en sus ojos producto de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana y de ver como esta moría lentamente. Corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la escuela y ¡guau! aún no daban el timbre, así que esperó afuera, para poder verlo y...a los pocos minutos se quedó sin aliento ante una limosina que se paraba justo en la entrada, si...no cabía duda era él..la otra razón de sus pesares...era Seto Kaiba.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves perro? - sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Grrr... no soy ningún perro niño ricachón!

- ¿Ah si? jajaja pues ahorita estabas babeando como uno

- Al menos yo no me creo la gran mierda en el duelo cuando sé que alguien más me vence jajaja - Seto no pudo evitar mostrar su cara de enojo, Jou sí que sabía como molestarlo "Pero eso es lo que más me encanta de él" - Pensó

- Mira perro, no tengo tiempo para estarte soportando, sigue ladrando - el pelicastaño se retira con "mucha diplomacia" dejando a Jou refunfuñando - Kaiba! - pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, puesto que la campana sonó recordándole que las clases ya habían empezado, entonces se dirigió hacia su salón. Mientras el pelicastaño ya había entrado

- Vaya, cada día se me hará más difícil estar cerca de Jou sin que note lo nervioso que me pongo ¿Que demonios me está pasando? - pensaba - ¿Desde cuando empecé a sentirme así, no lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo, vaya - se reía de sí mismo - el gran Seto Kaiba por fin no entiende algo. - sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver llegar al güero y sentarse en su lugar. Las clases comenzaron, pero para el castaño y el rubio pasaban lentamente viéndose mutuamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta (imagínenese la escena tipo CCS en el cap. del juicio final, cuendo se queda dormida). A la hora del descanso, Jou salía mientras Kaiba se quedaba en el salón "trabajando" en su laptop, ni siquiera podía concentrarse, todo el tiempo estaba Jou en su mente, y al rubio le pasaba otro tanto. Finalmente, las clases acabaron, pero...como sus apellidos empiezan con K , les tocó el aseo juntos (que envidia!). Kaiba estaba limpiando las ventanas.

- No sabía que los niños ricos supieran limpiar...- le dijo en tono burlón el rubio

- Y yo no sabía que los perros como tú Katsuya supieran hablar, vaya, sí que el mundo ha evolucionado jajaja

- Grrrr...Kaiba

- ¡Uy! creo que te herí en tu orgullo jajaja -"me encantas cuando te enojas " - pensó

- No, es sólo que tus bromas no hace gracias, niño ricachón - "Pero aún así las adoro"

- ¿Ah sí¿Crees que yo no sé hacer chistes? te voya a demostrar lo contrario

- Anda, te estoy esperando...

- Haber, déjame ver... ¡ahhh sí! (déjenme pienso, voy a indicar cuando se acaba el chiste) Érase una vez, un mexicano, un francés y un norteamericano que se murieron y se fueron al infierno y ahí los recibió el diablo, les dijo que para vivir como reyes en el infierno, tenían que pasar por tres pruebas, una era beberse como 50 barriles de cerveza, otra era hacer el amor quien sabe que tantas veces con una vieja y la otra era matar a un león, entonces les preguntó que quién quería ir primero y el francés le dijo que el y el diablo le preguntó que cual prueba quería y el frances le respondió: Quiero a la vieja.

Entonces llevaron al francés con la vieja y empezó...una vez...dos veces...y a la tercera vez el pobre hombre ya no podía, entonces el diablo lo arroja a un cuarto oscuro donde están sus peores temores. Luego preguntó quien era el siguiente y el gringo le contestó qure él y que quería al león y nooo... valió madre el pobre con el león, este se lo tragó bien rápido al wey

- ¿Y luego? preguntó Jou

Pos ya nomás quedaba el mexicano, entonces el diablo le pregunta que con cual prueba quiere empezar y este le contesta con las cheves y empieza...un barril...dosbarriles..tres barriles...10 barriles...20 barriles...30 barriles...40 barriles...y se termina los 50 barriles y ya todo pedo el wey pide que lo leven con el león, entonces se cierran las puertas dejandolos sólo a el y a el león, y de ahí sólo salían gemidos, cuando hubo terminado con el león, salió y dijo: ahora sí...TRÁIGANME A LA VIEJA PA´ MATARLA A CACHETADAS! (para los que no entendieron: se cogió al león n/n)

**FIN DEL CHISTE**

- Mhp, mhp "vamos Jou no te rías" - pensó el rubio mientras se apretaba la panza para no reírse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - respiro - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¿Ves cómo si sé ser gracioso?

- Ese estuvo bueno, per aún así eres un niño ricachón malhumorado

- Y tú un perro

- Kaiba... - se contuvo - será mejor que terminemos, sino no vamos a salir en todo el día

- Tienes razón...inu

- Grrr...-

Jajaja, uy cuidado, no vayas a ladrar - le respondió con su característica risa de burla que muchas adoramos, Jou no dijo nada y siguió limpiando las butacas, Seto por su parte limpiaba las ventanas, pesando en Jou siempre, este hacía lo mismo con el neko, pero Seto pensaba otra cosa - "No sé bien lo que sientro por Jou, tengo que confirmarlo, y...sólo hay una forma de hacerlo". - Finalmente, acabaron por limpiar el salón.

- Bien, nos veremos mañana - "mi amor" - mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Oye Jou, espera - le dijo agarrándolo de la muñeca, el rubio volteó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Seto lo atrajo fuertemente por la cintura y unió su boca con la de él en un suave y tierno beso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero entre las vacaciones, mi comu, estar enferma, mi cumple y no

tener inspiración se me fue el cerebro xD!

Blacklady: No se nota...

Adry: Cállate

Blacklady: Uyyy qué genio, ya cásate

Adry: No hasta que Yami o Sesshomaru-sama me lo pidan

Blacklady: Entonces te vas a quedar solterona jajaja.

Adry: Te odio ¿sabías?

Blacklady: Sip y tmb te odio

Adry: desgraciada, ya veré como cobrármelas - voltea y ve que medio mundo la observa - ahhh sorry ¿En qué estaba¡Ah sí! como les decía antes de que esta tonta interrumpiera , la verdad me costó algo hacer este chapter e iba a dejar en suspenso lo del beso de Jou y Seto pero...no me resistí jajaja xD! esuqe hoy ando de romántica...ahhh! - se le ven estrellitas en los ojos y anda en la Luna - ejem, ejem, volviendo a la realidad, lo del chiste se me ocurrió mientras escribía, no lo hice yo que quede claro...pero se aceptan tomatazos por no saber contar chistes jejeje.

No se sorprendan si este fic lo ven en Amor Yaoi, ya que tmb lo publico ahí (gracias a Katsuy, si no es por ella, ni me entero que existe esa pág.)

No me queda más que agradecer aquí a walking y a Katsuy por sus r.r, ya que los démas ya los agradecí via mnsaje, sólo les pido un favor (tmb a todos los que vayan dejando r.r) me van a decir que me pongo mucho mis moños pero porfita, al menos firmen con su dire de e-mail, para poder responderles personalmente, ya que si les respondo akí me regañan jejeje.

¡Blacklady!

- ¿Quep?

- Ya despídete wey

- Ah! adiós - se va

- Uy que directa y seca jajaja! ay...esta oscuridad mía... en fin... chavos y chavas ya mi voy, no sin antes decir que mi dejen un r.r. plis! y nos vemos en el sig. chapter.

MATTA-NE! Y Arigato por leer!


	3. Aviso

A todos mis fans (ay si, como si los tuviera jejeje xD!!!):

Lamento mucho la demora con este fic, lo que sucedió es que formatearon mi compu y se perdió el capítulo, y pos ya de ahí se me fue la inspiración y no quise

continuar el fic nomás porque sí, ustedes no se lo merecen; pero ahora que lo releí, me volvió el gusanito jejeje xD!!!, así que ahora sí prometo pronta actualización.

De adelanto les digo que en el 3er. capítulo aparecen nuestras dos rubias duelistas, ellas tendrán un papel MUY importante en este fic (lo siento, no puedo dejar de admirar a Mai) y de una vez les digo: vayan quitándose de la cabeza la idea de la niña caprichosa, mimada, oso de peluche xD de ya sabemos quién, ya que será una chica

completamente distinta, estén preparados; y tmb vuelve a salir Yamito.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...Dios Los Bendiga y Hasta la próxima!!!

Adry-Chan


	4. Capítulo 3

- Seto... ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jou después de haberse visto envuelto en ese mar de pasiones que le había brindado el chico de los ojos azules, sorprendido ante tales acciones; lo reconocía, le había gustado, pero aún así estaba sorprendido.

- No es nada – señaló – sólo…quería saber qué se sentía besar a un hombre, es todo – Mentira total. Quería probarlo a él, ya lo había hecho; pero su carácter orgulloso le impedía admitir que lo amaba ¡Por Dios Santo, era Seto Kaiba! Y no podía permitir que el mundo entero supiera de su homosexualidad, no en este mundo lleno de gente que no acepta a los que son diferentes a ellos.

- Sólo querías eso…no había pasión ni nada, entiendo – dijo el chico en un murmullo, obviamente con la intención de que Seto oyera; bajó su cabeza para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos y salió corriendo.

Seto sólo se quedó observando

- ¡Eres un idiota Kaiba, un idiota! – continuaba corriendo y llorando el chico, maldiciendo al hombre que hace unos momentos le había besado. Imagínense, ser besados por su persona especial y que ésta les diga que sólo quería "probar" ¡Una reverenda estupidez!; pero también se maldecía a él mismo, se preguntaba cómo había sido tan tonto como para caer en su juego. Mientras corría, había cruzado el parque que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad, percatándose precisamente de la presencia de un joven de cabellera tricolor y ojos amatista, sentado en una banca y que balanceaba sus pies con una mirada perdida, sin ponerle atención a nada.

- ¿Yugi? –

- ¿Hm? Jou, hola – contestó levantando a mirada

- Viejo¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Sólo pensaba – volvió a contestar y miró al cielo – dime¿Porqué lloras?

- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy llorando, es sólo una basura, no es nada – dijo el rubio, con doble significado en sus palabras

- Vamos Jou, te conozco, sé cuando estás triste y cuando no, así que dime que te sucede –Volteó a verlo, Jounichi sólo bajó la cabeza

- Es Kaiba – prosiguió – me besó

- ¿De verdad¿Y por eso lloras? -

- Lo que sucede es que cuando le pregunté que por qué lo había hecho me respondió "Sólo quería saber que se sentía besar a un hombre" – respondió Jou, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Ah – suspiro – Tenían que tener la misma sangre… -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Interrogó el rubio, dejando un poco de lado su pesar

- Yami me cortó anoche –

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué? - Yugi volteó a verlo, dándole a entender la respuesta con la mirada

- ¿Por ella? – El pequeño no dijo nada, sólo volvió a levantar su mirada al cielo

- ¿Por esa? – Asintió

- ¡Maldito sea¡Voy a matarlo! – exclamó levantándose, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Yami, Yugi intenta detenerlo

- Jou…-

- ¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos! -

- Jou –

- ¡Ya verá!

- ¡Jou! - Grita, atrayendo finalmente su atención – Esta bien, ya no importa -

- Pero Yugi…-

- Ya, déjalo por favor -

- Ah, esta bien – suspira resignado – haré lo que me pides, pero si fuera por mí, ese tipo ya hubiera vuelto al mundo de los muertos

- Tampoco me gustaría que te convirtieras en un asesino jeje – por primera vez en todo el día sonreía, eso era bueno, no valía la pena llorar por alguien que no lo merecía, según él; se bajó de la banca, era el momento de iniciar una nueva vida, ser feliz.

- Tengo que volver a casa Jou – dijo mirando a su amigo alegremente, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera también

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –

- Claro, lo mismo te pregunto –

- ¡Qué va¡Ese niño rico no va a conseguir que yo sea infeliz! No le daré el gusto –

- Ninguno de los dos lo van a lograr – agregó Yu, como cariñosamente lo llamaban, avanzando más hacia el centro - ¿Te veo mañana en la escuela?

- ¿Irás?

- Claro –

- ¡Entonces allá nos vemos! – se despide Jou, agitando la mano, y Yugi responde de la misma forma. Cuando el pequeño se aleja, el rubio vuelve a su cara afligida, no por él, sino por su amigo, sabía cuanto amaba a Yami y éste le había pagado mal; sintió una gran ira que recorría todo su cuerpo, quería decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese faraón, pero Yugi no quería pleitos, así que no podía hacer nada. Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

Y hablando del faraón, Yami caminaba por las calles, acompañado de "su nuevo amor" sin mirarla, no quería hacerlo, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por alejarlo de su hikari, al cual recordaba a cada instante, incluso al mirarse al espejo le veía, y como no, si eran iguales. Se acordaba de aquellos días llenos de felicidad y de aquellas noches de pasión que pasaban juntos, cada instante era ahora un recuerdo valioso que jamás volvería. Yugi jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo, lastimó su corazón y eso era algo irreparable, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa realidad: Estaba con una mujer a la cual no amaba, una asesina que mataba lentamente a las personas con sustancias que idiotizaban al momento y destruían desde adentro, aprovechándose de la tristeza y el dolor de quienes las consumían; y desgraciadamente para él, entre esas personas se encontraba la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Shizuka. Se sentía responsable, por no haber hablado cuando debía, por dejar que Tea destruyera a esa niña, por dejarla morir. Su corazón lloraba, y no podía decirle a nadie nada.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó la castaña, colgándose de su brazo. Con una mirada alegre

- En nada – Respondió, mirando hacia otro lado

- Amor, te conozco, siempre piensas en algo, no te hagas –

- No me llames "amor", esa palabra no me gusta – Le pidió en un tono de enfado muy marcado

- ¡OH¡Vamos Yami! De seguro que a Yugi le dejabas que te dijera eso y cuanto más quisiera –

- Sí. Y me encanta oírlo de sus labios, pero de los tuyos me da asco, Anzu – Contestó burlón, enfatizando la última palabra

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Tea ¿Qué pasaría si la gente me descubre? – dijo en voz baja

- Fácil: Irías a la cárcel y yo obtendría mi tan preciada libertad –

- Por supuesto que no. Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo – murmuró Anzu de forma burlona, chupando después la paleta que traía

- No me metas en esto – dijo determinado. Yami paró para verla de frente, aún con ese semblante serio, y la chica sólo se le quedó viendo

- Ya estás metido ¿O no recuerdas que fuiste tú quien convenció a Shizuka de que probara ese estúpido polvo? - el joven faraón se quedó serio. Sí poseía algo de sabiduría, en ese momento se le había ido por el caño. Cuando recién se enteró de la ocupación de Anzu, no le molestó, ja, bien dicen que el amor ciega, pero bueno… La tipa, con tal de convencerlo para que le ayudara, dijo que si no vendía nada, sus padres le darían el peor de los castigos, sabiendo perfectamente que su carácter no le permitiría abandonarla. Así que el día del funeral de la madre de los hermanos Katsuya, se acercó a la menor y le ofreció su "mágica cura" al dolor. La pobre chica, como confiaba en él, aceptó y ese día comenzó su infierno…y el de Yami también.

- ¿Ves como tengo razón? –

- Tú fuiste quien me engañó para que la convenciera – dijo al fin – así que no me culpes

- Claro que tienes la culpa. Haces tanto por los demás que no te detienes a pensar si son acciones malas o buenas, incluyéndome – respondió, riéndose nuevamente.

- Si sabes que estas mal ¿Porqué lo haces? No te entiendo – Preguntó Yami, mientras continuaba caminando con la vista al frente

- ¡Ay, es obvio querido! – Contestó Anzu – Es la manera más fácil de ganar dinero –

- Eres una Asesina –

- No. Los idiotas son ellos por drogarse, no yo –

- No tienes...- Callo. No tenia sentido llenarla de insultos, si con eso no se ayudaba a si mismo, ni a los demás – Mejor olvídalo – diría por ultimo, pues en todo lo que restaba de camino no cruzaron palabra alguna. Llegaron a su casa, cerraron las puertas y lo que paso ahí, solo ellos lo sabrían por algún tiempo.

Por el fin el alba llegaba a Domino, el Sol se veía salir brillante para algunos, normal para otros y opaco para los que alguna tristeza tenían; así era el caso de Yugi, quien con pesadez se levantó de su cama y agarro sus ropas para meterse a bañar. Mientras el chorro del agua caía por su cuerpo, su mente se iba hacia los recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos que por más que tratara de olvidar, siempre regresaban, y eso lo lastimaba, lo lastimaba mucho.

Cerró la llave con lentitud y salió de la regadera, secándose y tomando sus ropas para cambiarse. Al terminar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya su abuelo lo esperaba con el desayuno.

- Yugi... ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir a la escuela?

- Tengo que hacerlo, no me voy a quedar aquí encerrado toda la vida –

- Pero...- Susurro el abuelo

- Escucha abuelito, no voy a dejar que esto me derrote, tengo que salir adelante; ese idiota debe de saber que no me va a vencer, ni ahora ni nunca –

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero hijo, no se me hace recomendable que te aparezcas tan pronto –

- El es el que no tiene ningún derecho a aparecerse – Yugi apretó sus puños con furia y los golpeo contra la mesa – Los Kaiba son unos malditos – murmuro, recordando también a cierto CEO que le había roto el corazón a su amigo en pedazos. Salomón no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando a su nieto, quiso abrazarlo, pero cuando se acerco, el joven ya se estaba levantando – me voy abuelito, se hace tarde – y salió sin mas.

Cruzaba los pasillos de la escuela con calma, acompañado por su novia, oyendo a los demás decir "Vaya, volvieron" comentarios que no le agradaban mucho; en parte por emparejarlo con ella y en parte por que lo hacían pensando secretamente "Así que nunca fue gay". Todo empeoro cuando se encontró frente a frente con aquel a quien amaba. No cruzaron palabra alguna, solo se observaban, los tres. Tea reía por dentro al ver sufrir al chico que tanto odiaba por haberse interpuesto en su camino, le daba tanto placer que casi estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo.

- Con permiso – Fue todo lo que dijo Yugi, y siguió su camino. Ahora si, la escuela tenia de que hablar...

Finalmente el chico llego a su destino, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su asiento para dejar su mochila en el. Luego busco con la mirada a sus amigos, a quienes hallo platicando en un rincón, al final del aula.

- ¡Yugi! – saludo efusivamente Tristán - ¡Viejo¿Qué paso¿Por qué no viniste ayer? –

- Bueno...Tristán...hay algo que debes saber...-

- ¿Qué¿Qué paso Jou? Dime – El rubio volteo a ver a Yugi, nervioso, pero se calmo cuando recibió una señal afirmativa por parte de este – Es que Yami...-

- No...- Murmuro el castaño, quien no necesito que le dieran un respuesta, pues como alcanzaba a ver la puerta, vio entrar al faraón, no solo, sino que observo que venia con su ex amiga, y ella estaba abrazándolo – No puede ser...- Mudo ante lo que veía, volteo a ver a su bajito amigo – Ese desgraciado te...- solo recibió otra afirmativa con la cabeza, y volvió su cara al frente – Ahora si lo mato...-

- No Tristán, por favor, no quiero peleas – pidió Yugi

- Pero Yu...- Tristán se deshizo de su enojo, mirándolo con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería – Si, así has sido siempre – No se dijo nada más. El profesor había entrado ya y todos se fueron a sus lugares, dispuestos a iniciar clases.

- Jóvenes, buenos días – Hablo el hombre canoso, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes – El día de hoy se integra a la clase una nueva alumna, proveniente de los Estados Unidos – Voltea su cabeza hacia la puerta – Pasa por favor y anota tu nombre en la pizarra – Una joven rubia, aunque no muy alta entro. Tomo el único marcador que encontró a la mano y comenzó a escribir; cuando termino, se alejo un poco para que todos pudieran leer su nombre "Hopkins, Rebecca"

- Bien, como ya lo leyeron, se llama Rebecca, espero que sean amables con ella y le ayuden a adaptarse a nuestro país. Ahora ¿Dónde te sentaras? Hm. –movió el maestro su cabeza para ambos lados, buscando un lugar– enseguida de Mutuo, por favor –

- Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras planeado mudarte a aquí – Le dijo Yugi cuando llego a su lugar, notando que ya no traía sus colitas, sino que usaba su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda

- Uy, yo también estoy feliz de verte – contesto la rubia, riendo abiertamente - ¿Cómo has estado Yugi? -

- Bien, gracias – Respondió volteando de nuevo al frente, a Rebecca le extrañó ese comportamiento, pero cuando se sentó entendió perfectamente, delante de ellos, en la otra fila, se encontraba sentada cierta parejita que le caía mal; la primera porque siempre había sido así y el segundo porque le robaba el amor de su Yugi – Comprendo – Susurró, sólo para que su compañero la escuchara y no dijo nada más.

La mañana pasó con lentitud, especialmente para nuestros amigos, el ambiente se sentía denso, pesado. Yami con las miradas de los demás encima, Tea regocijándose con lo que pasaba, Jounichi pensando en su hermana y dedicándole miradas de odio a Seto, quien a pesar de encontrarse trabajando en su laptop y atendiendo la clase, las sentía y sentía como un infeliz prejuicioso; Tristán, Rebecca, Bakura, Malik, Ryou y Marik odiando al faraón y Yugi simplemente tratando de no pensar en él.

Al llegar el atardecer, el chico recogía sus cosas para irse a casa, sabía que al faraón le tocaba quedarse a asear, así que trató de irse lo más pronto posible, no pudo, puesto que fue el último en salir del salón. Yami se acercó a él con lentitud, tratando de no ahuyentarlo, ni de terminar la conversación antes de empezarla.

- Yugi… -

- ¿Qué desea su majestad¿Restregarle en la cara a este humilde mortal que ya se aburrió de él? Pues lo lamento, porque no tienes la necesidad de decirlo, ahora apártate – le dijo con un ademán de enojo, empujándolo para que no le estorbara al pasar

- Aibou, por favor… -

- No. Ya dejaste todo muy claro esa noche¿La quieres? Pues vete con ella y a mí déjame en paz – Y salió del aula. Caminó con profunda tristeza, casi a punto de llorar; al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, se encontró a su amiga, quien lo esperaba para caminar juntos a casa.

Otro que no iba muy contento era Jou, pues volver a ver a los Kaiba no había sido agradable. Tristeza, rabia, rencor, impotencia, todo se mezclaba dentro de él. No sólo por su persona, sino por su amigo, que estaba sufriendo junto con él. Caminaba por las calles sin fijarse en nada, y eso hizo que un automóvil estuviera a punto de atropellarlo, más específicamente un automóvil rojo, convertible y con una conocida rubia dentro de él.

- ¡Jounichi Katsuya¡Fíjate por dónde vas! –

- ¿Mai¿Kujaku Mai? – Preguntó sorprendido, luego de que Mai estacionara su mueble

- ¿Y quién más creías que era¿El fantasma de la ópera? – contestó la chica, visiblemente alterada por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder

- ¿Qué haces aquí en Domino? –

- Me mudé ¿No te agrada la idea? – Cuestionó, ahora con una cara de felicidad

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió el chico. Vaya, por fin le había pasado algo bueno en el día. Subió al coche saltándose la puerta y se sentó cómodamente – Me da mucho gusto verte, y creo que mi hermana se pondrá igual. Le servirá mucho tu compañía – Dijo, extrañando a Mai no por su comentario, sino por la forma en que lo había hecho

- Jou…¿Tu hermana está bien? –

- ¿Supiste que mi mamá murió? – Preguntó el rubio, ignorando aparentemente la pregunta de su amiga y volteándola a ver; Mai asintió con la cabeza – Desde entonces Shizuka no es la misma…se droga – Jouno bajó la cabeza, dejando sólo ver lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – Ya no aguanto Mai, ya no aguanto – repetía una y otra vez, tratando de deshacerse de ese dolor – No sé que hacer para sacarla de ahí, le he dicho de mil formas que no está sola, todos la queremos –

- Jou…- Mai sólo se quedó observando a su amigo, era la primera vez que le veía llorar y no sabía como reaccionar; quería mostrarse comprensiva, pero conociendo lo orgulloso que era, no se atrevía a abrazarlo. Pero al verlo tan frágil, impotente, tan sin fuerzas, supo que eso era lo que precisamente necesitaba; así que ladeándose un poco, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jou, y éste sólo recargó su cabeza en ellos.

Pasaría un rato antes de que se separaran. Jounichi aparto los brazos de Mai y se seco las lagrimas, disculpándose; luego ambos emprendieron camino para encontrarse con Shizuka, quizá el ver de nuevo a su querida amiga le haría bien. Cuando llegaron, detuvieron el auto y se bajaron. El rubio iba esperanzado, creía que su hermanita dejaría esa vida. Pero se equivoco...

...Apenas entraron y observaron todo hecho un asco, cajones abiertos por doquier, papeles tirados por todo el suelo, entonces instintivamente Jou corrió escaleras arriba, seguido por Mai, hasta llegar a la habitación de Shizuka, parando en seco al encontrarla tirada en la cama y con un paquete vacío...

Mientras, en otro lugar, Tea simplemente lloraba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Autora: Antes que nada, mis disculpas por haber tardado casi un año en actualizar el fic. Sé que no tengo excusa alguna, pero mi corazón no me movía a hacerlo, y preferí dejarlo así a ofrecerles algo de mala calidad a mis lectores, no es justo.

Por otro lado, la historia ofrece un giro interesante e inesperado, el cual ni yo misma sé, pues escribo conforme la inspiración me va moviendo; ahora, todo puede suceder, estén pendientes…

Les recomiendo echarse un clavado a mi blog, ya que de vez en cuando estaré ofreciendo adelantos de capítulos.

Esta es la primera actualización que tengo en el año, seguirán mis demás fics, como son algunos, no me será posible actualizar tan rápido como quiero, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

Sólo me resta decirles que disfruten este capítulo, un feliz año nuevo y navidad por atrasado y… ¡La autora desaparecida volvió¡Yupi!

¡Dios Los Bendiga¡Saiop!


End file.
